Different
by GImmaQueen
Summary: Ally and her twin sister were just trying to fit in while have sons and being vampires. Do you think they will be excepted? Read to figure it out. This is my first story so suggestions and comments will be great


**Different**

Ally's POV

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson, I am 17, I have a twin sister name Ariana Megan Dawson who we call Aria. At a mere age of 15 I became pregnant with my son Aiden Dawson and then Aria ended up having Adrian Dawson at 16. My no good ex- boyfriend Dallas knocked me up and dumped me and moved away and then Aria's guy Trent just left without ever saying or telling anyone. Only one twist to our story we are vampires with a werewolf Bestfriends name Trish De la Rosa and a warlock named Dez Fisher. Are Aunty Amy adopted them into our family

"Aria hurry up we are gonna be late and can you bring down my red varsity jacket please" I yelled up the stairs of our house that we share with our aunt and older brother Andrew who is 18 and Ashton who is 14 and Trish and Dez who are 17

"Alright" she yelled back soon descending with our dressed boys and my jacket

"Thank you gorgeous" I said kissing her cheek and taking Aiden off her hands. We walked into the kitchen to feed the boys before heading off to school. Our first day even though we been in the neighborhood for 2 weeks, we weren't ready to leave the boys yet

"Aunty Amy can't we stay home please" I plead and she shook her head

"Sorry girls I have to work and you gotta get used to leaving the boys. Andrew and Ashton already left so I'm taking my car take 1 of yours that has carseats and drop the boys off" she kissed our forehead before running our the door. I sighed

"I guess we gotta get you all bundled up now don't we" Aria said picking up up Adrian and putting on his coat while I slipped on my varsity jacket before getting Aiden ready.

(Ally- dressed in gray skinny jeans, grey tank top, red varsity jacket and red high top converse)

(Aria- dressed in black skinny jeans, black tank top, red varsity jacket and red high top converse)

(Aiden- dressed in cargos, blue cookie monster sweater and blue converse)

(Adrian- dressed in cargos, green Oscar sweater and green converse)

As we finished getting ready we grabbed the diaper bags and book bags heading off to drop off the boys. We made it to the daycare and got out walking to the front desk to check them in

"Allyson and Ariana Dawson here to drop off Aiden and Adrian Dawson" I said bouncing Aiden on my hip

"Yup, we will take the and see you later ladies" we handed off the boys and the bags after kissing them goodbye. We took what seemed to be a long journey o the car even though it was in reality short

"That hurt so much" Aria said and I nodded agreed. I turned to face her and she did the same thing, we leaned in to hug and we stayed like that for awhile then broke apart. We slipped on our sunglasses for each-other before driving off to school. When we arrived there was still people outside, even though we were hoping class would have started. We got out the car and felt eyes on us. I inwardly rolled my eyes

~Attention is something I don't need right now. Nosy ass people~ I said through my mind to Aria

~I totally agree now come on let's head to the office and get this crappy day started~ Aria said and we locked arms and I laughed. We walked in and all chatter stopped, we didn't care though we kept walking hoping we were in the right direction. Someone then out of the blew decides to slap my ass. I stopped and so did Aria. I turned slowly to face the perpetrator. He had light brown hair gelled into a Mohawk, light brown eyes, a leather jacket over a white muscle shirt, black jeans and all black converse. He wasn't very cute maybe a 5 on my 1-10 scale. He had two guys behind him one who was talking so I only got a side view but from what I can see he was tall had orange hair, a black varsity jacket over a red muscle shirt, black and white army fatigues and red and black converse, then the 2nd guy who was hot had bleach blonde hair, hazel brown eyes with flecks of gold, dimples, toned muscles that you can see through his tight black muscle shirt under his varsity jacket, gray skinny jeans and black converse

"Is there a reason you touched me" I asked totally pissed

~Ally lets go it's our first day don't let this asshole ruin it~ Aria said through our minds

~Come on not even one hit~ I tried to bargain with her

~One and that's it~ Aria said and I smirked

"Your ass was just sticking out pleading for my hand to touch it" he said getting closer

"And my name is Demetrius Harris by the way" his last name sounded familiar but I shrugged it off and motioned for him to come closer

"I didn't ask. And if you touch my ass again my big brother will personally have to pull me off you because I'll hurt you and I won't stop" I said in a deadly voice he laughed

"Something as hot as you can't hurt a fly" he said acting so confident. I lifted my knee and kneed him in the groin causing him to fall to the floor, the hallway erupted in laughter and we walked away finally finding the office and walked in when the bell rang but we didn't really care

"Hi we are new and we need our schedules. Ariana and Allyson Dawson" Aria said I was too furious to talk

"Sure here you go ladies" the secretary said handing us our schedules

"Thank you" we said in unison then walked out to a bare hallway

Ally's schedule

1- Math

2- Science

3-Spanish

4- Lunch

5-Lunch

6-English

7-Social studies

8-Gym/Music

Aria's schedule

1- Math

2- Science

3-Spanish

4- Lunch

5-Lunch

6-English

7-Social studies

8-Gym/Music

"I guess we have the same schedule so let's head to Math" I said and Aria agreed

"And Ally I need you to calm down those boys aren't worth getting in trouble with Aunty Amy or even Andrew got it" Aria said and I stormed off ahead

"I hate being touched in my personally areas Aria and so do you" I yelled and barged into an empty class with her on my my tail

"Ally-gator I'm sorry I just don't won't you getting in trouble. I'm sorry for caring" Aria said her voice cracking since she was crying I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the room

"I'm sorry Aria. I shouldn't be mad at you it's just... I don't know I wanted to release some anger and you were closer" I said also crying we grabbed each-other in a hug that lasted awhile. Then we broke apart and started a fit of laughter

"Let's go get cleaned up" Aria said and we walked to the bathroom fixing each-others make up. We slipped our glasses on then the bell rang. We walked out the bathroom kand the hallway got quiet when

"ALLY, ARIA OVER HERE" someone yelled from behind us. We looked behind us seeing Andrew and Ashton with Trish and Dez. We screamed and ran to the group. I jumped on Andrew and Aria jumped on Dez. Soon we down mounted and we all grouped hugged

" I missed you" Aria and I said in unison

"So did we" Andrew said answering for everyone. He took out his wallet handing us all a $20. He kissed mine, Aria's and Trish's cheeks then gave Dez and Ashton a bro hug causing the boys to walk away

"So we have the same classes" Trish said as we walked to class

"So I heard you beat up Demetrius this morning" Trish said and we started laughing

"He shouldn't have touched me I have anger issues" I said turning around and walking backwards to face the girls

"He's lucky we had to leave to get our schedules because..." some body cut into my sentence

"You beating up my brother new girl" the voice said and I froze knowing exactly who it is. The voice pushed me on the floor then bent down to move my glasses. When he saw it was me he froze

"Ally" Dallas said the owner of the voice

"DallASS" I said with venom emphasis on the ASS in his name

"Hey baby how you been. I see you came crawling back" he said and I punched him causing him to fell back

"Never" I spit out and grabbed the girls quickly walking to class but bumping into someone. I looked up to see the blonde hottie from this morning. He flashed me a smile and a wink. His eyes flashed from a blue color back to the hazel too quick but not many would be able to catch it but I did knowing he must be supernatural

"Hi, I'm Austin. Austin Moon, don't worry about Dallas and Demetrius" he told me smiling

"Ally Dawson. This is my twin sister Ariana she goes by Aria and this is Trish De la Rosa" I said smiling back

"You bitch I'll hurt you and take him from you" Dallas yelled from down the hall. I turned from the girls, walked over to Dallas in a deadly calm manner and grabbed him by his neck slamming him into the locker

"Touch Aiden and I'll literally hunt you down" I whispered to him then I released his neck and walked back to the girls. Anger surging through me. I grabbed Austin by the front of his shirt bringing him down to my level. He didn't even seem affected by my anger

"Where is your gym and do you have punching bags" I growled at him. He smirked and pointed down the hall

"Down the hall make a left and yeah there is" he whispered in my ear and I released him. I walked back towards the girls and grabbed their hands and dragged them in the direction I was told

"Your welcome Ally-Bear" I heard Austin tell after me I giggled and shook my head

"Thanks Blondie" I called back making it to the the gym. I walked through another room finding boxing stuff. Perfect. I dropped my bag and shrugged off my varsity jacket

"Trish toss me the wrapping tape" I called to Trish while I was stretching

"Sure Alls" she said tossing it to me, I quickly wrapped my hands and tossed the tape back. I started pounding the bag releasing my anger but I just got madder, I sensed my eyes change to blood red and with a strong right hook the punching bag was across the room

"ALLY" Trish and Aria yelled running to me. I tried to fight them wanting to smash something when Aria grabbed my phone out my front pocket and showed me the home screen. It was a picture of Andrew, Ashton, Dez, Trish, Aria and me with the boys in mine and Arias lap. I instantly relaxed and just laid on the floor for awhile and they got off me

"Sorry he just gets me heated. I don't know why I even dated him" I got up and began peeling off the tape then put on my jacket

"It's okay let's head to lunch it's about time" Trish put on my glasses once again

"Keep those on" Aria said in her deadly scary voice as we walked to the cafeteria. As soon as we walked in it got quiet and we heard chairs being scrapped across the floors meaning someone was getting up. 4 girls came into view wearing pick and way to much make up and perfume, I felt sick. They came closer and we had to back up

"What's the matter with you almost killing Dallas" the lead pink lady sneered at me

"That's not how you start a conversation Pinkie" I said holding back a laugh

"My name is Cassidy you bitch and this is Cathy, Catherine and Christy and we are called the Pink C's" she said getting closer causing us to step back once again

"Cute and don't ever curse at me again. My name is Ally and they are Aria and Trish and it seems like we don't care" we began walking away when the lead pink grabbed my wrist

"We weren't done talking. Now why did you attempt to kill Dallas" she dis not letting go of my wrist

"That mother fucker was talking shit about something personal. So don't worry about it" I snatched my wrist back

"Listen here Dallas is my boyfriend and..." I cut her off and got in her face

"No listen here Dallas is my ex-boyfriend that I want nothing to do with. Keep your boy on a leash and get outta my face" I said with venom dripping. She raised her hand and slapped my cheek before I was able to retaliate I was picked up by Trish who happens to be really strong even though she is short and forced me to sit down

"Your so lucky you bitch, put your hands on me one more time and your gonna end up in a coma" I yelled when [he] the cause of all my trouble sits in front of me

"Look babe we aren't getting back together and..." I put my hand up to stop him

"No you look, I didn't move for you I moved because my aunt got a better job to help pay for bills, doctor visits, diapers, milk and clothes. That should be paid by you. Be lucky that I didn't take your ass to court for being a terrible father. I bet you don't even know his name" I fired back at him

"Of course I do. His name is Tristan" he said feeling confident and I laughed

"His name is Aiden, now get out of my face I had enough of you" he laughed getting closer

"I don't care about that brat anyways. I don't even want to see his crybaby ugly ass" he was getting closer, I clenched my fist at my sides

"First things first the only thing he got from you is your curly hair. He got everything else from me from hair color to his smile. Meaning he had to be cute if he came out of me" I fired back and the whole cafeteria oohed

"You little..." he got cut of when Andrew and Ashton showed up

"Move away from my sister or else I'll throw you across this cafeteria" Andrew said in a deadly calm voice

"What ever. Austin, Demetrius and Dez grab the girls and let's go" Dallas started walking away. 4 girls and 4 guys got up but only 7 heading towards the exit

"Dez let's go" Dallas realized he wasn't following

"No. I knew you knocked someone up but I had no clue it was Ally. Your have no right to treat her like that. So we are done with this friendship. Ally is like a sister to me and you treat her like this. Get outta my face" Dez said standing by my side

"What ever" he left and we all watched him leave when Austin stopped to stare at me

~Can you hear me Ally-Bear~ Austin was communicating with me through my mind

~Yeah, what are you~ I said back

~I'm a vampire blood and energy. Able to see into the future, super strength and speed. And you~ Austin

~I am also a blood and energy vampire same as Aria. I can read people's mines, I can control their minds by looking into their eyes I have super strength and speed and I can heal~ Alls

~Wow~ Austin

~Pretty hot there Austin. Never met a bleach blonde vampire~ Alls

~Well I never met a feisty but hands down sexy vampire until you~ Austin

~Would you two stop flirting Dallas is watching~ Aria said butting in

~Later sexii~ Austin

~Your too much. Later Blondie~ Alls

We finished and he flashed me a smile and then winked causing me to blush and look down. He then proceeded to leave and I was all flustered

"What was that? Why do you and Blondie have sexual tension for?" Andrew asked and I looked down shrugging and played with my hair

"We don't, I think" I muttered not meeting anyone's eyes

"So who's hungry" I hoped to change the subject. They all looked at my in a way that said "We'll talk at home", I nodded. We got our food and just hung out while eating until the bell rang

"Time for what 6th period?" the guys laughed

"We been here since 5th period and it's now 8th, head to gym little ladies" Andrew said before kissing us girls cheeks before walking off. We shrugged and headed into the locker room after being handed clothes that were gonna look tight in our body. (Btw Trish is skinny and fit, all 3 girls have a 36D cup and have killer curves and great asses). We dreaded walking into the locker room and when I did I was furious this Pinkie bitch was talking a whole lot of shit about me, I dropped my stuff and walked over to her. I grabbed the back of her head and slammed it in the locker, she retaliated by punching me. Punches, slaps and kicks were thrown before we were pulled off each-other. She was sporting a busted lip and me a cut across my eye brow

"Keep talking shit and next time somebody won't be pulling me off"she flipped me off. I walked away with the girls and changed. A whistle was blown and everyone but Trish, Aria and I left

"I feel like a slut in the clothes" Trish said and Aria and I agreed

"We gotta suck it up and here let's put each-others hairs in ponytails" I still was not feeling the clothes but have to deal with it. I did Aria's, who did mine who did Trish's and we finally left the room. All the boys stared at us and wolf-whistled we rolled our eyes and slipped on our Ray Bans sunglasses

"Glad you can join us lady. Since you were late, stretch and then do 15 suicides" the gym coach who I now realized looked from familiar

"Señora Gloria" I asked in perfect Spanish

"Si" she answered back

"Somos nosotros la señorita Gloria. Estábamos en su cuidado con nuestros hermanos mayores y un hermano menor antes de que mi tía era capaz de adoptar. Eso fue hace unos tres años" Aria also spoke in perfect Spanish

"Oh, Dios mío. Se trata de ustedes. Ven a darme un abrazo y le permite ponerse al día. Olvídate de los suicidios sólo vestido" we grouped hugged and started talking in rapid Spanish not realizing the audience we had until a few people cleared there throats

"Sorry class we are heading outside to play football" the boys cheered while the girls groaned

"Come over for dinner. We are about to show the boys how it's done" we all agreed before we walked on the field

"We would like to play" I said causing heads to turn

"Us 3 against how many you guys are picking" they laughed but I had a straight face

"I don't won't to bruise that body of yours Ally-cake" Dallas appeared from the huddle I groaned and rolled my eyes

"You shouldn't because your gonna be on you back more the me and the girls combined" I fired back

"You know what us 5 against you 3. Got it? Tackle football" he was smirking and I saw Austin, Demetrius and 2 other guys stepped up

"Chill man they are girls" Austin was trying to help

"No it's okay I do have 3 brothers if you want to count Dez" I said back

"Yeah Austin leave us we will be fine" Trish said smirking

"We will even give you ball first" Dallas tossed us the ball

"Were gonna huddle before we play. Is it playground or official rules?" Aria asked as we were walking away creating space between the two teams

"Official" someone from there team called. We nodded and huddled together

"So we just play I guess. We do some running plays, passing plays and my favorite trick plays" Trish said with here evil smile

"Alright who wants to be QB" Aria raised her hand

"Alright ready. Break" we got in position and the boys soon filled in. Then I realized they were shirt-less. I stared at Austin for awhile and DAMN, is he toned, buff but not overly buff a perfect amount and had a tan. I stopped staring and got focused. Aria hiked the ball

~Trish, Ally one of you try to get open I'm gonna throw a deep pass~ Aria

~Got it did~ I said and took off to the right side

~KK~ Trish said and took the left side

I stopped running and turned to see the ball coming towards me but a-little to far, I ran up some more and caught the ball running into the end zone scoring a touch down. I spiked the ball and the girls ran up to me, they gave me a knowing look we gave each-other some space before running ahead a-little before doing front flips and landing in a split. We got up to see everyone's jaw dropped. I picked up the ball and we ran back to our spots. We tossed the ball to them and we continued

The game went on for a good 30 minutes and we only had 20 left in the period but 15 to get ready to head home. We were up my 1 touch down 21-14. We decided to run the ball. Trish hiked the ball to Aria who tossed it to me. I ran and no one seemed to stop me until I got a big hit to my side causing me to fall forward the tackler on top.

"You just got tackled Ally-Cakes" Dallas tackled me with a lot of force. The wind got knocked out of me. Austin came to lift him off and help me up. I used my vampire senses to cool the dizziness feeling that cane and began feeling better by the second but my side was killing me

"What's the matter with you she's a girl you dumb-ass" Austin yelled at Dallas

"She wanted to play a big boy game and I showed her how to handle a big boy tackle" Dallas was smiling like he won a million bucks

"That doesn't mean you hit her like a guy" Austin was still yelling they began arguing and the girls came over to me and we moved out of the guys way

"Ally where does it hurt" I pointed to my side. Aria put her hands over it making the bruised area disappear I sighed in relief

"Thank you" I was hugging my girls when I saw Dallas throw a punch at Austin who easily side stepped him and countered the attack. Dallas was soon on the floor with a bloody lip and black eye

"Stay away from Ally, Trish and Aria. And we are no longing friends" Austin said and we began walking away when Dallas said something

"If you think your gonna get sex out of her for doing this your not. And I already told you how I got it and get it" he yelled after us and I began to shake. All 3 of them sensed my eyes turning blood red. I was about to run over there and rip Dallas limb by limb when Austin grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. His eyes changed from a hazel color to an electric blue(meaning he was in love or strong like with someone). I soon relaxed by looking into his eyes. I then slapped him over the head and the girls and I laughed as he winced

"Don't ever try to control my emotion but thanks" I began to rise up on my toes but decided against it. I pulled Austin down by the front if his shirt and roughly crashed our lips in a brief kiss not giving him time to responded before I detached our lips and ran away with the girls. We ran into the locker room taking a quick shower not having enough to dry our hair before redressing in our clothes and heading out

"Ally we gotta talk" I heard Andrew's voice and I cursed under my breath before turning to face him

"Ummm. Do you hear that?" I asked him

"Hear what?" he asked back

"The sound of me and the girls running before you could ask any questions" I quickly turned to run but not very far since I bumped into someone at full force causing us both to fall me on top of him. The people who were still in the hallway were watching when I looked down realizing I fell on Austin. I rolled off and laid on the floor before getting up the proceeding to help him up

"Sorry" he was acting all shy for some reason and looking down blushing

"It was my fault" I lifted up his chin to look him in the eyes. We just stared at each-other when someone from behind came and hauled me over there shoulder

"Bye Austin" I yelled at him blowing him a kiss. He waved and pretending to catch it, putting it in his pocket. I shook my head and started laughing. I was carried to my car door being boxed in by everyone

"Hey um we gotta go get Aiden and Adrian, so" I tried to reason but nobody budged

"What going on with you two" Andrew asked

"Nothing I promise. It's just friendly flirty banter with a kiss thrown in and his eyes turning electric blue a few times" I muttered looking down and finding my shoe very interesting

"Omg he's probably you mate. We will talk another time go get the boys and get home" he said and turned to leave. We got in the car and picked up the boys. We got home gave them a bath and feel into a deep slumber waking up when ever

6 months later

We awoke from our sleep. To figure out it has been 6 months and our Senior year started 2 months ago

"Is it just me or was that one of the best sleeps you ever had" I was stretching and the girls agreed. Over our deep slumber we got a live in nanny that watches the boys. We soon got ready and headed out

(Ally- black short shorts, a white and black stripped tank top, a leather jacket and a pair of low top regular chuck Taylor's)(Ombré colors hair with blonde tips that reaches her ass)

(Aria- black short shorts, a white and red stripped tank top, a leather jacket and a pair of low top regular chuck Taylor's)(Ombré colors hair with blonde tips that reaches her ass)

(Trish- black short shorts, a white and gray stripped tank top,a leather jacket and a pair of low top regular chuck Taylor's)(Dark brown hair with Carmel colored tips that is curly and reaches below her waist)

We decided to ride our motorcycles. Mine being white, Aria's being red and Trish's being black. We got on and headed to school

~Do guys think I should make a move on Austin~ Alls

~Yeah if you really like him~ Aria

~Yeah I agree let's hope he's still single. Some one as fine as him can't stay single for long~ Trish

~Thanks ladies~ Alls

We pulled into the school parking lot and slipped off our helmets but kept our dark shades on. We started walking into the school when the bell wants to ring and someone bumped into me causing me to fall and take someone diwn with me causing me to losing my sunglasses on the journey down. I opened my eyes to see Austin. I smiled but he looked shocked to see me. I got off him slipping on my shades and helped him up

"Hey Austin it's good to see you" I leaned in to hug him when he tensed. So I pulled back and coughed. Then I heard a screech we all turned to the sound

"Austie-Poo are you okay" some girl said pushing through the crowd then planting a wet kiss on Austin causing him to move and finally respond. They pulled back after awhile and I looked at my girls

~Let's head to class~ Alls

~Sure~ Aria

~Okay~ Trish

"Ally wait. I was just too shocked to respond" Austin grabbed my wrist and stopped me from leaving

"It's cool" I replied cooly and we just started at each-other him trying to read my soul and me doing the same thing. Until we were interrupted by a cough

"Oh this is Kira" he stopped there and she extended her hand and I looked at it then around the hallway to see many people watching

"Hey I'm Kira Starr, his girlfriend" she retracted her hand realizing I wasn't going to shake it

"Wow. Okay, I'm Ally this is my twin sister Aria and our other sister Trish. It was nice meeting you but we gotta go" I grabbed the girls hands and dragged them away

"Ally" he called and I looked back soon feeling pain in my side. I grabbed my side and got closer to the lockers and slid down them. Trish and Aria squatted down and I laid down so Aria can see the problem. She lifted up my shirt until the bottom of my bra. There was a deep scratch that I might have got when I fell. She grabbed something out her bag

"Your gonna feel pain Alls okay. So don't hurt me after this" she said and began applying the ointment. I screamed out in pain then sighed at the relief, she bandaged it up and then helped me up. Austin followed by his "girlfriend" Kira walked over to us

"You okay Alls" I just nodded holding the side when the bell rang but I walked towards the gym and the girls got the idea and followed

Austin's POV

Wow. What a weird day. 2 new girls who 1 of them don't like Dallas. That one girl then kisses me and ran off. I waited for a few days so I can talk to her but she didn't show up. Then

a month later with no Ally, Kira a former crush shows up and we started talking and hanging out and then we finally got together. Then 6 months later they show up, I looked in the direction the girls left

"Everything okay" Kira asked grabbing my hand. All I could do was nod. I have a weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen

Ally's POV

We made it to the gym where I spotted Andrew, Ashton and then Dez. They saw us dragged us to the weight room which was empty. I ran into Andrew's chest and cried

"Shh what's wrong baby girl" he rubbed my back and invited everyone into our hug

"Pensé que me gustaba. Nos besamos. ¿Quién no me gusta que soy sexy? Quiero matar a esa perra Kira. Ah, pero los zapatos eran demasiado lindo" I said in Spanish and everyone laughed

"Su autorización, y usted no es sexy caer la hermosa hermana muerta" Andrew replied and the bell rang

"Wanna head to the weight room, I gotta date with that punching bag" everyone started laughing and I joined in. When Andrew messed up my hair and ran out the room

"Andrew get back here, it takes at least 30 minutes to get my hair like this!" I yelled after him making a scene in the gym when 4 of the worst people in my life at the moment showed up. I shook them off not caring and jumped on Andrews back taking him down

"Trish, Aria hold him down" the nodded and held him down while I shaped his hair with a ton of gel the way he hates it on a Mohawk. We got off him and ran around the room using people as shield when someone elbowed me in the same spot that I got hurt this morning

"Ahhh" I screamed out falling to the floor holding my side. I looked up to see Cassidy and Dallas laughing. I got up and grabbed his neck and her hair. I slammed them to the floor with trouble,not causing a lot of pain to them but before I could do or say anything, I sensed my eyes change color and slid my shades on.

"Don't touch me, please. I'm not having a good day" I pleaded the anger leaving my body. They looked shocked but nodded before getting up

"Sorry" they muttered leaving. I looked around the room before walking into the weight room and sat down on the mats. I sensed someone walk in seeing it was Austin, I rolled my eyes and got up hissing walking towards the door

"So your just gonna ignore me" he said breaking the silence. I stopped and looked at him not answering so he started again

"You were gone for 6 months and just show up. Where were you Ally?" I shook my head still not talking

"Dammit Ally talk to me. What do you want out of this?" I stayed quiet and went to leave, when he slammed the door closed and pinned me to it, breathing hard

"What do you want Ally, out of our relationship? We are friends right?" he looked me right in the eyes

"I don't know what I want but yeah we're friends" I spoke softly

"Come on Ally I know you know" he titled his head and smirked looking so sexy

"Okay well this morning. I was on my bike driving with the girls with this plot in mind. Then we got to school and parked walking in and then the bell rang and then I was pushed and..." Austin cut me off my rambling by planting his lips on mine. My eyes were wide and I put my hands on his chest to push him off but I soon melted into the kiss and starting kissing back. I balled my fist full of his shirt. We were kissing for awhile when I felt the pain in my side. We pulled away breathing hard

"Wow" we said in unison then started laughing when I grabbed my side then there was banging in the door

"Ally come on we gotta go" Aria said

"Coming" I pushed off the door and went to leave when Austin pulled me into a kiss and broke it off

"I... Gotta go" I left the room seeing him with a smirk on his face

"Uh let's go" Kira looked at me and I looked down grabbing the girls and dragging them to the bathroom locking the door

"Fix me and I'll tell you what's up"they raised an eyebrow but did anyways

"Go ahead and start explaining" Trish said

"We talked then made out" I muttered and they screamed while rubbing more ointment on the area

"Shut up" I said while putting my shirt down and walking out

"To lunch" Aria said and we locked arms and headed there

Austin's POV

"She bought it Kira thank you so much. Who knew making her jealous would make her want me show much more" I hugged her and she laughed

"Who wouldn't your a hot guy with a good heart any girl would want you. I'll see you later" she kisses my cheek and walked away, ending the relationship. I then walked into the cafeteria where everyone was probably talking about the mutual break up but I didn't care. I heard Ally's laugh then headed in her direction, I spotted her and snuck up on her. She was talking to her sister and Trish while standing in line when I hugged her from behind and rested my chin in the crock of her neck. She tensed at first then realized it was me but didn't stop talking

"Isn't weird how when you told Cassidy and Dallas to leave you alone since you were having a bad day they stopped" Trish said and Aria nodded

"Yeah but I guess they won't me at my full strength before they start again" Ally's angel like voice spoke. We moved up the line when the girls went to pay and I slapped down a $20

"Lunch is on today ladies no charge. Have a good lunch, I'm gonna hang out with the boys" I said kissing Ally's cheek then walking away not able to see her shocked at my action in public. I heard girls scream around the cafeteria but all I wanted to hear was Ally's laugh. I sat next to her brothers and Dez and watched her and the girls sit, at an empty table

"What going on with you and my sister?" Ashton may be younger but he can be intimidating

"A relationship in the making" I said with a smile and they stared at me thinking

"We approve" they said in unison and we started talking about sports when I looked in Ally's direction seeing a boy bothering her. She seemed to be telling him to leave but he wouldn't and kept touching her in a sexual way that seemed to make her uncomfortable

"You okay Austin" Andrew asked realizing I was mad

"I will be" I stood up sending my chair flying backwards and walked over to Ally's table

"Look I don't want to go out with you. I don't know you and I barely know you" Ally said sounding nice but uncomfortable

"You can get to know me" he said trying to flirt and she shifted in her seat trying to move away

"Is there a problem here" I said sounding calm but didn't look like it. The boy turned around and I saw it was Travis

"Yeah the problem is your here Moon now get outta here I'm trying to Mack" he said shrugging me off. The cafeteria seemed to get quiet as everyone was watching the encounter

"You better leave all three of these ladies and especially Ally or else" I said

"Or else what, she ain't property Moon" he said testing my nerves

"I know she ain't but she's my girl. Got it" I said and he laughed

"Not for long" I couldn't hold in my anger any longer and swung, hitting him in the jaw. Before he fell to the ground I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him out so we were at eye level, him being 5'9 and me 6'2

"Stay away from MY GIRL, and her sisters. Got it" I didn't give him time to answer before I started talking again

"Good, now leave" I tossed him, seeing him scramble to get up before he ran away. The whole cafeteria was looking at me as I turned to face Ally's table, I grabbed her hand pulling her up

"Austin I was fine he was gonna leave" she said looking me in my eyes

"I'm sorry. I care about you Ally and I don't want anyone treating any girl like that. Especially my girl" she started laughing her cute little laugh

"Who said I was your girl" I shook my head and she kept laughing so I had to silence her. I leaned down and planted my lips on her but she didn't stop laughing and she was shaking with laughter while murmurs were going around the room

"You so ruined our kiss Miss Laughter Box. Anyways, Ally would you do me, Austin Moon, the honors of being my girlfriend" I said while blushing, she held a one finger up meaning give her a minute. I nodded and she walked over to the girls and started speaking rapid Spanish. I looked back at the boys who were smiling. And then let my eyes wander before they settled on Dallas and Cassidy. He gave me a hand gesture meaning he wanted to talk later, I nodded and turned back to Ally who finished her conversation with the girls

"Sí. Me encantaría ser tu novia" she answered in Spanish and I cocked my head to the side confused. She laughed and pulled me into a kiss before pulling away and whispering in my ear

"Yes" she whispered then the bell rang. She kissed my cheek and left with the girls when Dallas showed up and we sat down at a table to talk

"Take care of her Austin. I never raped Ally, she was my first time. When she got pregnant I was thinking what 16 year old wants a kid. So I was a coward and broke up with her leaving. I haven't even seen my son in person only pictures. But if my son does call you daddy it's okay. Just take care of him and her" he said somewhat spilling his heart

"Of course I'll take care of her. I don't run away from problems. And I would be honored if her son called me daddy" he just nodded and stood up

"Okay, thanks for hearing me out. Maybe we can be friends in the future" I nodded and he left

"Maybe so" I called after him and he turned and smiled. I sat there for awhile thinking with a big smile on my face I'm so lucky. I then got up and walked to 6th period English. I walked in seeing Trish, Dez, Aria and Ally. I smiled at them

"And why are you late Mr. Moon" Mr. Caesar asked me

"I was talking to an old friend" he just nodded and told me to take a seat. I walked to the seat behind Ally, kissing her cheek before I sat down

"So Mister Moon, since you were late and distracted Miss Dawson. You too will face each-other and perform a test" we looked at each-other shrugged and got into position

"Describe what you like about each-other, Miss Dawson first" we nodded and Ally just stared so I stared back tilted my head and started making faces and she laughed

"Well for starters you make me laugh. Your hot hands down" the girls in the class agreed and I smirked "You stand up for what you want. Your eyes seem to always twinkle when your around me. And somehow when I'm around you I'm calm. That's something many people can't do, so feel lucky Blondie" she said blushing and looking down. The guys whistled for encouragement

"Okay my turn. I like how you speak your mind even though it might be hurtful. I like when you do that face when your thinking, it cute. I love your laugh, it seems to make my heart beats faster. I especially like how I can be myself around you" I blushed and the girls awed. Ally was about to say something when the bell rang. I got up and grabbed her books holding it in my left hand then grabbed her left hand in my right

"So you meant all of that" she asked and I smiled kissing her forehead

"Of course and.." I was cut off by a phone ringing. It was Ally's she picked and I was able to hear both sides

Phone convo Austin over hears

"Hello?" Alls

"Ally sweetie, I went to make some food leaving the boys to sleep and when I went to get them they were gone" The voice said and I felt Ally tense

"Were you able to get a scent" Alls

"Yes it was two people a warlock and a troll" the voice said and a tear slipped from Ally's eye

"Te amo Tia Juanita, hasta luego" Ally didn't give her time to say anything back because she hung up and then threw her phone at the floor smashing it before yelling. Everyone in the hallway froze, Ally released my hand and ran to her siblings speaking rapid Spanish. Ally and Aria soon began to cry and hugged each-other before everyone got involved

"Who would have took them?" Aria sobbed and Ally shook her head. She pushed them off and grabbed Aria's hand dragging her towards Dallas and Cassidy

Ally's POV

I was sad and started crying my eyes out before I was angry. I rushed over to Dallas and Cassidy dragging Aria with me. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought him down to my level

"Did you take him? Or did you get someone to do your dirty work" I sneered at him

"What are you talking about? Take who?" he looked scared

"You took Aiden and Adrian, admit it" I yelled

"Alls I didn't do it" I shook my head and punched him in the face. He took the hit not even flinching

"Don't lie. You know who took them" tears were running down my face and Aria was trying to pull me away

"Ally I swear on my life I didn't do it. Please I swear" I looked in his eyes before letting go and then running into Austin's arms

"Why Aiden and Adrian what did they do? They were only babies" I started hitting his chest to relieve some anger and he took the hits.

"Did you go out with someone back in your old hometown who met Aiden and Adrian" I tensed then looked at Aria and Trish before we ran off, knowing exactly where to go and ignore the screams for us to stop. Nobody takes my baby and nephew and leaves without a good ass beat down. We drove to Justin and Triton's house, twin boys we dated in our old neighborhood before moving. They seemed attached to the boys, thinking they were theirs. We pulled up to the house and ran to the front door hearing crying, we slipped on our shaded and Trish kicked the door down. We walked in seeing them over carseats cursing at our boys to be quiet. I ran up to Justin using my vampire speed and picked him up by his neck slamming him into the wall

"I can kill you with one snap of your neck. I'm gonna release you and let you free. If I see you by the boys ever again. Actually you want be able to see what I do because your gonna be dead. Got it" he shock underneath me but not with fear, he was laughing. He then sent me flying across the room hitting the wall. I got up and sped to him kicking his chest and sending him flying into a table. I then ran to him and grabbed his hand proceeding to flip him. Then I picked him up by his collar and slid my glasses down a-bit. I stared at him and he screamed out of pain

"Ally" I looked to see Triton on the floor bleeding and Aria and Trish holding the boys

"He's not worth it lets go" I looked back at Justin

"Say away or it's 10 times worse pain" I released him and we walked out the house. I strapped Aiden in to an attachment on my motorcycle and looked up seeing Aria doing the same

"Let's head home" Trish said and we agreed driving home in silence. We arrived after 20 minutes and carefully picked up the boys, seeing no one was home we ran inside and up to our room shutting the door and locking in. I soon began shedding Aiden of his close see bruises on his wrist and a cut on his thigh and above his eye brow. I used my vampire senses to heal the cuts but they left scars and the bruises on his wrist that healed. I picked him up and held him close to my chest. I looked at Aria and she seemed in the same mood as me. We all grouped hugged

"Let's put our three bed together" Trish said and I smiled in return to get statement and Aria nodded. We did that(BTW, all the girls have a queen size bed in a loft like room that they share)putting the boys between me and Aria with Trish at the foot of the bed to protect us. I shed my shoes, jeans, jacket, shirt and shades before laying above the covers in my bra and panties, the girls dressed down to what I was wearing and we soon fell asleep not feeling a blanket put over the 5 of us

Austin's POV

"Aren't we gonna run after them" I said looking in the direction they left

"We can't. 1 it's there battle and 2 I have no idea where they are going" I stayed quiet as we soon walked to class and felt a pain in my chest like Ally was getting hurt and I can feel the pain in my back

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed and fell on my back looking up at the ceiling soon feeling the pain flash away as quick as it came

"What was that" Dez asked

"I felt like Ally was hurt and her pain came to me" they were shocked and spoke rapid Spanish in hushed tones

"You must be Ally's mate. Welcome to the family" we grouped hugged and laughed

A few periods later we were on our way to Andrew, Ashton and Dez's house or mansion if you wanna call it. We walked through the doors to be greeted by 2 beautiful women in the early 40s at least

"Hey boys. Hi sweetie I'm Aunty Amy and this is Tia Juanita" they said introducing them selfs. One had dark brown hair about 5'5 tannish skin and was dressed in a pant suit. The other lady looked more Hispanic with curly black hair piercing light hazel eyes and dressed in skinny jeans, converse and a college sweat shirt

"Hi I'm Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend" I introduced feeling shy

"Aww that's sweet. Well the girls are asleep and we will be back" Aunty Amy and Tia Juanita left. I followed the boys upstairs and they went into one big room with 3 beds on 3 different sides, couches, a plasma tv, arcade games and snack machines

"Cool room. Do you mind if I check up on the girls?" they shook there head and I wandered around until I stumbled in a purple and blue door. I shrugged and knocked, not hearing a response so I turned the door knob and walked in seeing them all asleep with the boys in the middle. They got them back. But the real shocker was they were on top of the covers in their bra and panties. I closed my eyes and looked for a blanket. I soon opened my eyes and stared at Ally's glorious body. I soon put the covers over them and kissed Ally's cheek when I heard her murmur. I stopped and didn't here anything when it happened again

"Austin" Ally mumbled in her sleep

"Get out my room. I can smell your cologne" she said still asleep and I froze

"Bye" she was still sound asleep and I chuckled lowly thinking how she amazes me with something new everyday. I then walked to the boys room and we played for awhile, I slept over borrowing some of Andrews sweats but not his shirt since I don't sleep with one. When the guys fell asleep I snuck out and walked into the girls room. They were still sound asleep when I climbed into bed next to Ally. She seemed to tense at first before relaxing in my hold. I had an arm around her waist while Aiden was sleeping facing her chest and Ally's back was too me

"Night gorgeous" I mumble and soon feel into a deep sleep

A few hours later

I heard the noise of the cutest thing, a little baby yawn. I woke up and looked over Ally to see Aiden awake. I slipped out of bed and picked him up.

"Hey. I'm Austin" I held out my finger he shook it in his hand and I laughed quietly

"Your so smart little man" we talked for awhile and played with some times on the floor before Adrian woke up. The 3 of us played before we got tried out with the boys on my chest sound asleep

Allys POV

In the middle of the night I felt someone slip into bed with me. I tenses at first and sniffed the air smelling Austin before I relaxed. When I woke up and felt the bed not feeling Aiden I shot up hitting Aria by accident. She groaned in her sleep

"What?" she said into her pillow

"Where are the boys?" I said and she shot up kicking Trish who rolled on the floor

"Found them. Look down" we looked down to see Austin asleep with the boys on his chest. I picked them up and handed one each to Aria and Trish

"Guys can we talk?" Trish looked nervous to talk

"Sure" me and Aria said in unison

"I'm pregnant with Dez's baby" I was shocked I wanted to scream but Austin was sleeping

"Oh my gosh congrats" we were jumping up and down before we grouped hugged

"Thank you ladies. Now we're gonna make breakfast while you wake up Blondie" Trish and Aria left with the boys to get breakfast ready. Good thing it was a Saturday because the clock read 11:14. I soon crawled to floor and crawled onto Austin

"Baby wake up" he groaned and rolled over facing me but not waking up

"Wake up sexy" he didn't do anything so I moved in closer

"Please wake up baby" I was soon pulled into Austin's chest

"My Ally" he growled in his sleep

"Always" I mumbled to my self hoping he won't hear. But I saw him smile. So I leaned in to kiss him with him soon responding and him rolling me under

"Great wake up call" he said into my neck and I laughed feeling ticklish

"I see you and the boys are Bestfriends" he smiled and shrugged

"Im good with kids" he got off me and pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist

"Wow, I had no idea" I leaned down to devourer his neck in kisses

"Don't you sleep in clothes, because my pants was getting really tight" he whispered huskily in my ear and I shivered as we left the room descending down the stairs. I started laughing

"Aww man that tickles" I was cracking up and Austin let me go shaking his head

"Mama.. Titi" the boys said and I placed kisses on their foreheads, before I started tickling then. My favorite sound is of my son and nephew's laughter that soon filled the room and I stopped to let them breathe

"I'm gonna get you" the boys got up and ran around the room

"Aria help" I used her as a shield but we were soon tackled to the floor with little finger tickling us

"Ahh we surrender" we said in unison and laid on the floor catching our breaths

"When did you guys get so fast" I picked up Aiden and sat him on the counter

"And so strong" Aria said pampering Adrian with kisses

"Stop babying him Aria" she rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder

"Shut up Ms. I Gotta Hug My Son Every 3 Seconds" I handed Trish Aiden and Aria handed Adrian to Andrew. We walked out side

"What ever idiota" I said

"Fea hermana" she pushed me and I pushed back and we started a little scuffle before we were on the floor laughing. We sat up and picked the stuff out our hair

"What was the meaning of that" Austin said and I just stared at him

"What?" I shook my head

"I thought you would have left" his face slightly fell

"I could if you want but I thought you wanted me here" I laughed at his nervousness

"It's not that. Most boys would have been left even if they where just friends. Not everyone gets our whole baby drama" I shrugged looking down

"I won't judge. I like you for you. Plus I think your my mate" he muttered the last part and my head shot up and I sped to Austin flinging him into a fence. He hissed before charging at me he grabbed me by my neck and sped to a wall pinning me to it. His fangs were bared and his eyes were red, to be honest he looked hot. I kicked his side being thankful for being flexible when he landed on the floor I grabbed his neck and went to snap it. But instead I leaned down to kiss his neck and everyone breathed a sigh if relief

"What was that all about" Andrew said

"A test to see if either of us will kill the other. If we did then we weren't each-others mates and one of us would have to save the other. But since we stopped we're mates" I pecked Austin's lips and went in the kitchen to grab something to eat as everyone followed

"Okay. But why aren't you guys wearing clothes?" me, Aria and Trish looked down to realize we were still in our bra and panties. We blushed before we ran upstairs, we slipped from boy shorts and tank tops. Then we went downstairs to eat, do we headed to the table when Austin pulled me to sit in his lap but I sat in my own seat by Aria, Dez also tried to do the same thing to Trish but got elbow in his chest

"Thanks for saying we had clothes on. It's not like we were outside rolling around for like 10 minutes" I barked at the boys

"Come on girls were sorry" we shook our heads and grabbed the boys and our plates and left


End file.
